


Harbinger

by zachthehorseradish



Category: Harbinger - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachthehorseradish/pseuds/zachthehorseradish
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

for over 1000 year i have sat frozen in a mountain. forever thinking forever listing mortals pray like im a god im only human i think i dont know what i am anymore.  
Am i a demon am i an angel no the concept of demons and angels doesent descride what i am, ive waited for another hundred years until the voices stopped, no more praying  
i feel so alone what do i do i dont want to spent eternity in silence, wait i hear something its a voice its not like the others its a cold voice it sounds of death  
i-i feel wait i feel, i haven't felt anything in thousand's of years i can move, i Want to get out of this hell (sounds of ice breaking) as i fall to the floor on my hands and knees i feel something sticky  
i-its blood i look to see a pile of mutilated corpses (a man walks out from behind the pile of corpses) who are you, (man) my goddess i have successfully revived you your loyal subjects have forgotten you  
and worships another for hundreds of years and left you in this hell for years my goddess please excuse me for speeking out on my own with out your permission, they worship me and they for get about me  
and leave me in an ice tomb there going to wish they haven't forgotten goddess please let me help you purge the filth from this world, i walk outside (takes a deep breath) the nice cold air give a chill through my bones  
i could feel the snow hit my body, ive been weakened ive lost the majority of my power but what i have now is enough to handle any thing this world has to throw at me  
(man) my goddess, dont call me goddess call me....call me Queen....Queen Ymir. (Man) My queen not to rush but where shall we start Rebuilding, Hmm is the ice keep still around (Man) Yes my queen But its in ruin and its home to the largest bandit group around,  
What are bandits are they a type of race other than human (man) no my queen there a type of human that dont go along with any kingdom and go out of the way to loot, rape and pillage,  
hmm interesting (Man) my name is Groth my lady, Ok Groth so i have a question  
(Groth) what would you ask of me, well i need to test my powers to see how strong i am in this form but i need to know if you can handle your self (Groth) you dont need to worry about me im  
infamous for killing an entire army bare handed but i stopped counting bodies at 700, its nice to know that you can handle your self alright take me to the ice keep  
(Groth) yes my lady. we walked in the mountainous snow and ice as night fell we than set up camp at a near by cave (Groth) my lady are you cold, no (Groth) being out in the cold naked can get you kill or worse, did you for get im a god of ice of have you not done your research before waking me  
(Night begins to fall)  
sleep now i need you at your full strength (Groth) my lady i dont need sleep< sleep is a sign of vulnerability in these mountains you dont want to show (Groth quickly looks in the cave)  
Do you since (Groth) something yes my lady, its a beast, oh well it looks like its time to test some power early (stomp..stomp..stomp) (Groth) my lady it sounds like a Frost troll  
(stomp..stomp..GGGRRRRAAAAWWWWWWW) (Groth) i was right, (sounds of ice cracking) as i begin to use a fraction of my current power i felt ice form on my body covering my body  
ice starts to form on the beast as the beast struggles to move i then thought of killing the beast, then a spike of ice formed from the grawned and impaled the Beast. (Groth) that was flawless my queen, yes but i still dont know my  
max power (Groth) but that display was enough to kill any man, (the air turns cold) you dare call it a display you....you....(thud) (Groth) MY QUEEN!...... 6 hour later....... What..what happened (Groth) you passed-out my lady, my body isnt used to my powers yet.


	2. The Signs

W-What is that!? said A women named Elizabeth, why is no one noticing this, as she looks at the sky, a giant eye just piercing the sky and no one is noticing i gotta go get the head priest. 

head priest, Elizabeth yells, a man sits in front of an alter to a goddess he stands and turns to Elizabeth the man wheres white cloth and holds a book in one hand the man wheres a blind fold and has a white beard, yes sister Elizabeth, he says, how may i help you? theirs a giant eye in the sky ,Elizabeth says frighteningly, the head priest stands and stares as all color drains from his face. head prie-, said Elizabeth before she was interrupted, no one can see it, said the head priest, you have an ability that ive read about in many tomes you can see all truths but you must not tell anyone and you absolutely must not try to get it's attention if it knows you see it the unthinkable may happen, so what you're saying is that I have to act like it's normal, said Elizabeth, no I now will give you the task to go to the fair north don't worry ill assign you guard for your journey, said the head priest,


End file.
